Spore Stories: a Day in the Life of a Grox
by Onlinescholarproductions
Summary: Sure, they're evil to the core, but at least know what their life is like. Rated T for mild language and exploding spaceships. Feel free to review.


**Introduction:**

After the completion of my first Spore fanfic, I have decided I'm going to keep doing this until someone says otherwise. One, I like writing in my spare time. Two, the amount of Spore fanfics on this site are pitiful. This here is a short story telling a day in the life of everyone's favorite maniacal little demons, the Grox. Happy reading (and of course, be sure to R&R).

**Again, I do not own Spore or any content within Spore that is owned by Maxis or EA games.**

*******************

He sat back in his chair, thinking over what to do with another day of infinite power.

Gerzob was a magistrate for the Grox colony at planet Bane. Outside the metal grid of pipes and machinery that was his palace, there was a city filled with Grox. There were little Grox citizens going to work at the Grox factories, or relaxing at the Grox-o-plexes, or sleeping at the Groxpartments. Groxoplanes filled the skies and Grox-grumblers rolled across the colony's plains. Gerzob, keeping his cybernetic eye on the city surveillance screens, took a moment to survey his slice of Grox-dom.

"_Ah, what a quaint little town." _He thought. _"Another desolate, airless waste defiled by my own kind and paved over to make room for countless blocks of urban sprawl…It's so beautiful!" _

His glaring eye drifted over to the space lane camera. There were a cluster of Groxships orbiting Bane, pouring tons of sulfur, offal, toxic waste, fecal matter, rancid vomit, and uranium ore onto the planet in the latest Grox beautification project. There were 6 of the ships, with their black and yellow armor gleaming in the-

Wait.

_Yellow_ armor? _Yellow_?! Grox ships are only Black! Anything that wasn't black that wasn't the flesh of a Grox was pure _evil!_ What was that thing in the sky?!

He turned up the focus on his optic sensor, and it became clear that one of the ships in orbit was not a Grox ship. It was a foreigner.

Gerzob smiled. Another fireworks show? Why not; the military detachment under his command hadn't destroyed an entire civilization in a whole 13 hours, so they could use some target practice.

The ship sent a contact signal. How cute. They can actually use a radio. Gerzob brought up his communication console to see an abomination of a creature materialize in the holo-screen.

_DEAR GOD, IT WAS HIDEOUS_! His retinal scanners combed over the creature's anatomy. It was mammalian, an omnivore, with the mouth of a chimp and a slightly humanoid form with blue and red skin.

Hehe. "Humanoid". He loved using that term. It reminded him of that time when the Grox leadership went over to the Sol system for a barbecue and used planet Earth as their grill. The burning flesh of billions makes for a darn tasty steak. The humans themselves don't taste bad either.

The creature spoke. "We are the Esneki, and we come in-."

"**SILENCE!**" Gerzob barked out. His internal nutrient-distribution systems made his airway vibrate, and gave a metallic ring to his voice. Not only that, but his neural processor occasionally sent the wrong signals to his organic voice box, mixing in mechanical whirs and beeps. He wanted as short a conversation as possible.

"**We are the Grox. Zzzzhhhrrr-bop. Give a reason why you should not be destroyed."**

The Esneki gave a confused look. "Um…ok…eh, we were just on our way and found you guys over on this planet here." They tried a friendly gesture. "So, tell us about your philosophy."

Gerzob gasped in anger. Had that thing just tried to _ask him a question_? How dare it! Talking was for the Grox only!

"**How **_**DARE**_** you try to comprehend the vast gloriousness that is the Grox! Lower beings of your kind cannot even begin to imagine the vast power we wield!**

"**Quizzzz-zir. I feel like I have been defiled, that your mere presence has irreversibly stained my perfection! I feel the need to clean my very eyeball after looking at the horrible perversion that is your form!"**

"_**LEAVE,**_ **lower scum! Beeep-boop. Never come back to the space of the glorious Grox Empire ever again! And don't let the gravitational pull of our systems hit you on the backside on the way out!"**

Gerzob hulked over the comm-screen, both his organic and metallic hands clenched in fury. The Esneki had a look on its face, the same look that would appear if one of its family members died.

"Um…so, I suppose we will be going now…nice talking to you?"

Gerzob was getting sick of this. **"Lower life form! You are now at war with the Grox!"**

The Esneki gasped, "What?! We didn't even do anything!"

"**Zub-zarb-zub. Resistance is futile! **_**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!**_**" **

Gerzob slammed his metal fist on the "blow the slime to hell" button on his throne, and in seconds, the 5 ships in orbit launched hundreds of proton missiles at the Esneki ship. The communication screen warped and faded out in a flash of orange.

Gerzob smiled, leaned back, and went through the rest of his day, going about his duties as a Grox dictator. Duties like anti-terraforming measures, military expansion management, blowing things up, and letting naïve space captains attempt to get to the center of the galaxy, only to blow them to pieces 5 stars away. There was always something to do with ultimate power.


End file.
